One Hell of a Babysitter
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You aren't the best with children, but who can blame you? You're just a teenage demon. Well, that's put to the test when Ciel orders you to care for a very specific and giggly baby boy. Who knows? Maybe you're not as bad with children as you thought. (Father!Baby!SebastianxDaughter!Teen!Reader) (NOT responsible for blood loss. If "Cutesy" was an option for a genre, I would use it.)
1. Chapter 1

I knew it was a bad thing to do, but all I could possibly do was stare. Ciel, my father's young master, stood before me, pushing a small baby to me. The words he stated still rang in my ears; "_, return this child to normal."

I eventually shook my head. "...My Lord...who is this baby?"

In response, he slumped and shoved the baby in my arms, running off. He came back with a face mask over his nose and mouth, and a random cat in his fist, presenting the feline to the child by the scruff of its neck. Seeing the new animal, the baby yanked his thumb from his mouth and started reaching for the cat, smiling widely and making little begging noises.

It was then when I took a closer look at the baby in my grasp. His black hair was short in the back, but the bangs were long, framing his chubby face with a stubborn strand across the pale skin. His big, glossy eyes were red as crimson blood as they sparkled in the cat's prescience. He didn't wear any cloths aside from a white diaper and over sized white gloves over his hands.

Curiosity edged at me. What kind of baby would wear gloves? As I removed the large cloth from his hands, my green eyes widened to find the purple mark on the back of the left hand.

"...Daddy?" I questioned. The baby turned to acknowledge me and smiled widely with a giggle that melted my heart (or would have if I wasn't so freaked out).

"...Yes." Ciel sighed. "This child is Sebastian, though, I'm not sure what exactly happened."

Securing my father on my hip (seriously! He must've been, like, ten pounds! I know what you're thinking, but hey! I didn't inherit my father's strength, so I was as strong as a human mostly!), I asked, "What happened after you two left?"

The boy Earl thought for a moment as my father started squirming. "We went into town for the usual errands, we stopped by Undertaker for information on the recent murders, and we rushed back here because of this!"

I furrowed my brows. "Okay...what happened at Uncle Undertaker's?"

"He started giving us information, then requested payment." Ciel answered before he clutched his head at my father's whines and continuous squirming that had me nearly drop him. "What is wrong with him?!"

"I don't know." I answered as I struggled to keep him in my hold. It was then when my face went to one of disgust. Taking a glance at my master, he and I both sniffed, quickly followed by a tight cringe from each of us. I was jealous of Ciel; he had a face mask and two free hands! Me...I had my hands full of my father and his diaper.

In the midst of our groans, Ciel turned back to me, still holding his nose. "CHANGE HIM THIS INSTANT!"

I groaned louder before I bowed my head, the awkwardness and disgust of the situation obvious on my face as I bounced my father in my arm. "Yes, my Lord." I growled, turning to rush down the hall to my father's room (no chance in hell is he going to mess up my stuff! He'll mess up his own since he can clean it up with no problem!...You know, once he's back to normal...what if he never gets back to normal? NOT NOW _! It's not the time for doubt!).

I set him down on the desk, placing a towel under him. Cringing up my face, I took an old cloth from the dresser, pins from the desk drawer, and started to undo the diaper. With that done, I horrifyingly tossed the old diaper in the trash bin, cleaning the area thoroughly (I never though I'd see the day when I whipped my father's ass). Once all the I-don't-even-want-to-know-what was cleaned, I took the cloth and set it under him, folding the cloth over the front. Stretching the sides slightly, I pinned the cloth together securely.

With that task done, I picked him up with a groan. "...Dad...what have you been eating? Hobo's souls?" He giggled in response. Whether that response was to my comment or my expression was beyond me. Before leaving, I quickly snatched a shirt from the closet and wrapped it around him, covering his hands. It was better than him being shown off half naked, and it was less suspicious than a baby wearing butler gloves.

Hurrying back to Ciel, I passed by Bardroy. Looking over, he seemed more than confused to see me with my father. "Hey, _? What's with the kid?"

"Uh..." I uttered. "Nothing, just a...um...orphan! Yeah! An orphan!" I answered. "The young master found him in a basket on the street, and you know how generous he is to orphans." He didn't seem to notice that I was slowly turning my father to look over my shoulder as opposed to at him, though he squirmed to look and whined when I denied it to him. "And by the way, the young master and I might need a ride into town later today, so we could drop him off at an orphanage, or find a good home for him."

To that, Bard tilted his head. "Why not Sebastian drive you to town?"

"My father is still in town." I answered. "He's investigating the recent murders. It should take him all afternoon."

As much as I doubted it, he seemed to have believed me as he shrugged. "Alright. Let me know if you really do need a ride."

I nodded. "Thanks Bard." With that, I rushed past him, my father giggling when he could finally see him over my shoulder. Though I didn't look, I could just feel Bardroy's blue-grey eyes burn hols into us. I didn't stop to see if he had a question though (only an idiot would) as I hurried down the red carpet, bouncing my father lightly to prevent squirm or struggle.

When I made it to Ciel's office, his chair was turned and his back was to me. Before I had the chance to let out a word, my father's baby giggle as he yanked my hair down was enough to catch the boy Earl's attention and to get my black cat ears and tail to slip out. Much to my dismay, he found a new interest and enjoyment in yanking my ears, each tug causing me to yelp and him to laugh. "You were saying, my Lord?" I requested him to continue, desperately trying to not show the pain of having my ear jerked from my scalp. "You left Uncle Undertaker's so my father could pay for the information, then what?"

The continuous giggling was giving us both headaches, so I finally just took my father's small, chubby hand, and popped it in his mouth before shutting the door and setting him on the ground. With the sounds now much quieter, Ciel continued, "There wasn't much else aside from that. I re-entered and found Sebastian like that in a pile of his previous cloths and Undertaker gone."

I thought hard, scratching my chin. "...It seems like we need to talk with Uncle Undertaker." I stated. "He might have an idea on what happened to him, and possibly know how to-HEY!" I jumped as I felt a hard tug on my tail. Looking back, I saw the giggling culprit as Ciel clutched his head (Why was my father a giggly baby? I didn't understand it. I hardly ever heard him laugh when he was a adult, much less as often as I've heard his baby giggle today alone).

Taking in a deep breath, I picked up my father under his arms. "Bad baby-demon-father! Bad! My tail is a no-no!" Though my scolding wasn't anything close to how I remember being scolded as a child, my father looked up at me with those big, teary red eyes and got dangerously quiet. A small whine started in his chest and came out his little mouth. As the whine slowly grew in volume, I widened my eyes and bit my lip. Before Ciel knew what was happening, my father blew up into an ear screeching wail.

I cringed at the deafening sound as I pulled him close and lightly bounced him, gently rocking him from side to side. "DO SOMETHING!" Ciel ordered over the cries.

Taking in a gulp, I awkwardly looked down at the chubby face of my father. "Daddy, it's okay." I stated as soothingly as I could. "I'm not upset, see?" He opened his puffy eyes to see my strained smile. It didn't seem to work as he just continued wailing. I continued shushing, bouncing, and rocking him, getting him to lower his cries slightly, but they never ceased, only making Ciel more and more angry and antsy, holding his head harder and harder. I thought he'd eventually snap his human skull, which gave me an idea. Looking down at my father, I stated over the cries, "Daddy, if you don't stop crying, you're going to hurt the young master!"

The crying stopped for an moment as he looked up at me. I sighed and smiled. "You remember the young master. Good. Well, if you had kept on crying, he would've hurt himself, and you would've been a very bad butler to let our young master hurt himself." Once I said that, I wished I hadn't. He seemed to have started crying all over again.

"It didn't work!" Ciel barked.

"I know!" I hissed right back. "I'm about as good with kids as my mom (unfortunately)!"

After about an hour of that me trying to calm my father and Ciel trying to block out the noise (he was too stubborn to just leave the room. It was his office after all), I got another idea. "Hey, daddy~" I stated. "If you remember the young master, maybe you remember this." With that, I cleared my throat and started singing an old lullaby my father always sang to me when I had a crying fit.

"Come little children~  
I'll take thee away~  
Into a land of enchantment~"

His crying again stopped as he looked up at me with big eyes, Ciel doing the same with his deep blue eyes as he released his ears. I whipped away a tear from his baby eye as I continued singing.

"Come little children~  
The time's come to play~  
Here in my garden of shadows~"

My father started bobbing his head forward and back, even Ciel seemed to have trouble staying on his feet. As his eyes seemed to grow heavy, I continued the lullaby.

"Follow sweet children~  
I'll show thee the way~  
Through all the pain and the sarrows~  
Weep not poor children~  
For life is this way~  
Murdering beauty and passions~

"Hush now dear children~  
It must be this way~  
To weary of life and deceptions~  
Rest now my children~  
For soon we'll away~  
Into the calm and the quiet~"

Just like that, he was asleep in my arms. I quickly turned around to see Ciel still fighting the exhaustion until I shook him lightly. "What was that?" he asked in a whisper.

"A sleeping spell my father used all the time when I was younger." I answered. "It only works on children, obviously. The younger the child, the more vulnerable they are to the spell. Humans are also vulnerable to the effects. The spell I just cast was set to baby demons specifically, but human children of any age can fall for it as well. Still, the caster is the only one who can wake up the ones under the spell, so you can talk normally, but I still have to whisper." I then handed my father back to the Earl. "Which is also why you need to hold him."

"WHAT?!"

"You do anything, my father won't wake up." I explained. "If I make one small mistake, he'll wake up and cry."

"Fine." he sighed, holding my father the same way he did when he first presented him to me. "Get the carriage ready, and get someone to drive us to Undertaker's."

I nodded with a bow. "Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

After Bard drove us to Undertaker's (as confused as he was that we brought a baby to the morgue), we asked him to wait with the carriage while we talked with Undertaker. Ciel held my still sleeping father and, though he struggled to keep the baby on his shoulder, I stayed at a decent distance from him, careful not to touch him at all in fear of waking him.

Entering the room, it was just like any other time. The creepy voice asking, "Is today the day you wish to be fitted for one of my coffins, Lord Phantomhive?", the creepy glowing green eyes peeking out of a coffin, and the spine chilling chuckles (at least, spine chilling to a new comer).

I just huffed out a sigh. "...Hey Uncle Undertaker."

"_~!" he greeted in joy, exploding out of the coffin and rushing over to crack my spine in half with a hug that rivaled Finnie's. "What brings you and the young Earl here today?" he asked when he finally released me. "Your father was already here with the little Lord this morning."

"I know." I stated quietly. "That's why we're here." To that, he straightened his face like he raised his eyebrows (of course, it was hard to tell for even me with how thick his bangs were over his eyes). "Earlier, when my father and young master were here, something happened when my father was giving you the regular payment, right?"

Hearing all that, he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

I groaned. "A woman had two dogs, one named F, the other named K. Those dogs never left each other's sides, so if you could see F, you see K."

He gave off a laugh as he sighed. "You caught me." he admitted. "I did give something to your father just before he could tell me a joke."

"What was it?!" I asked excitedly. When my uncle was silent, I sighed. "...A couple of humans go into construction and start hammering some wood together. One of the humans takes one nail, looks at it, throws it on the ground before taking another nail and hammering it in. He takes a few more nails, throwing them back until the other human asks his co-worker, 'Why are you throwing these nails out? What's wrong with them?' The first human replies, 'The head of the nail was facing the wrong way.' After that, the second human just says, 'Then that means they're for the other side'."

"Okay~! That's good enough~ I'll tell you everything I know~" Undertaker laughed for quite a while before he answered my question between giggles. "I gave your father a small pill that Hannah Annafellows gave to me."

My eyes grew wide. "Hannah?!" I gasped. "What did she tell you?!"

"Mrs. Annafellows told me that she knew I was close to you and your father, and requested that I give him the pill. Never told me what the pill was, or what it did." he answered.

I slumped. "...If you didn't know what it was, why'd you give it to him?!"

"Because Hannah told me the best joke I've ever heard~!" was his reply.

Hearing all this, I groaned. "Well, do you have an antidote?" I asked. "As you might have noticed, whatever you gave him turned him into a baby, and it hasn't worn off."

"What makes you think I have an antidote?" he asked.

I groaned, slowly losing my composure. If I wasn't groaning, I would've heard the little moans from behind me. "LISTEN UNCLE!" I shouted, startling him and Ciel. "The LAST thing I want is my father to be stuck as a baby FOREVER! You are my uncle, and I do love you, but I will do everything within my power to turn him back, and send ANYONE and EVERYONE who gets in my way over to you! Either you fix him, or tell me how to fix him, otherwise, YOU will be your NEXT customer!"

"_!" Ciel shouted, causing me to turn to him. My eyes widened when I saw my father's small hands rub his eyes as he started to squirm and whine. Tears started to leak from his eyes and his lip began quivering.

Quickly, I took him from the boy Earl and bounced him, making little shushing sounds. He stopped crying almost the instant he saw my cat ears, which came out when I yelled at Undertaker, as he reached for them. I sighed as I set him on my shoulder so he could play with my ears. Didn't matter if he was my father, or a random baby off the street, all babies had (thankfully) surprisingly short attention spans.

Seeing how quickly I was able to get my father to calm down, Undertaker smiled. "I'm already jealous of the man you will one day share children with, Little Ms. Michaelis." he stated, catching mine, Ciel's, and even my father's attention. "You will make an excellent mother."

I shrugged. "...Well, you know...I might've been raised in hell, but I had one hell of a father to care for me." Hearing this, my father looked at me from my shoulder with big red eyes and smiled widely, letting out, yet, another giggle as he wrapped his little baby arms around my head (or tried to) and held clumps of my hair in his tiny fists. I winced a little in pain from having my hair pulled, but to anyone looking, it didn't matter if they were as cutesy as Finnie or as emotionless as Claude, they would've melted into a little puddle from all the feels (I knew that because Ciel...CIEL...Ciel PHANTOMHIVE...the boy right behind me...the same boy that wouldn't be caught DEAD showing that he thought anything was cute...smiled and said, "Awe~").

(After his little Lizzy moment) Ciel cleared his throat with a little pink blush dusting his cheeks. "Thank you once again, Undertaker. _, let's go." With that, he started walking out.

I turned back to Undertaker. "Still, Uncle," I sighed, easing my father's hands from my hair. "how do I reverse whatever that pill did to him?"

To that, he sighed. "You need to ask the maker of the pill that question." he stated. "Mrs. Annafellows is a dangerously smart demon, but I doubt she made a pill that complex just for your father. Although, she might know who made it."

I smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation, Uncle Undertaker." And I made my own leave from the room to the street. "Trancy Manner." I told Bardroy, much to Ciel's and his confusion.

"...You sure?" the cook on the reigns asked as I nodded and opened the door for Ciel.

"Step on it." I added last minute before entering the carriage myself, setting my father on the seat beside me and purposefully growing my cat tail and waving it around for him to play with (which he did joyfully and full of giggles).

Ciel looked at me, scratching his nose irritably before he asked, "Why the Trancy's?"

"Hannah Annafellows might have exactly the information we need to get my father back to normal." I answered, jumping a little since my father already caught my tail. Reaching over, I gently pushed his hands off and continued waving the extension as he continued trying to snatch it.

Ciel let out a small sneeze before he sighed. "Do you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know you're allergic to cats, but this is the only way I know of that I can keep his baby mind busy _and_ stay focused on turning him back to normal." Hearing that, he groaned, to which I gave a smirk to rival my (adult) father. "Would you rather me turn full cat? That would keep him entertained for longer. Or would you rather me do multiple things for his entertainment that would distract, even our conversation?"

He let out a huff to let me know that he was done talking about that as my father again caught my tail in his baby grip. "...If we're going to the Trancy Manner, we must be very careful." he warned with another sneeze. "There's no telling why exactly Hannah Annafellows did this to Sebastian. It could very easily be to make him more vulnerable."

I nodded. "For that reason, I think it's best if my father and I enter alone while you stay with Bardroy and the carriage." I stated. "Until my father can resume his butler duties, his contract goes to me, so I am held responsible for you. I can't protect you and my father from Hannah, Claude, the triplets, and Alois, also all they have to do is retrieve you to fulfill their contract. Why you're part of their contract, I don't have a clue, but there is the very large possibility that-OWCH!"

I jumped out of my seat as my father bit my tail. Looking over, I saw that his demon eyes were glowing and a few razor sharp fangs were coming in. "BAD DEMON-DADDY!" I scolded, holding my tail in my hands away from my father.

When he started to cry, I slipped off my sweater and gave it to him. "...Gnaw on this if you want." Just like that, he went back to giggling and gnawing, ripping the fabric like he was a hyper puppy (of course, I'd never tell him he acted like a puppy). So much for that sweater, and it was my favorite one too.

"...You have a point." Ciel thought aloud. "Hannah could have simply given Sebastian that pill so it would be easier for Alois to get to me...but that would also mean that she won't be so open to share the antidote with you."

I paused in thought. Between my father giggling, and Ciel waiting for an answer, it was hard for me to think, much less understand what was going through my head.

The thought of threatening Hannah for the information crossed my mind, but I wasn't sure if that was the best option. It worked for Undertaker, but only because 1.) it was only between myself and him, 2.) the only others there were Ciel and my father, 3.) Undertaker couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt me or test a threat. Hannah, on the other hand, 1.) wouldn't keep it just between us, 2.) would have Claude, and the triplets there at her disposal (meaning, if push comes to shove, and we fought, I'd be out numbered, five to one...and a quarter if you count my father), 3.) would test any threat I threw at her in a heartbeat with no regard if she harms me or not.

I could win her over with my father's cuteness, she still is a woman after all, but that might just hurt my whole cause. If I did that, she would never give me the information I need, and probably try to keep my father there because of his cuteness.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my father got himself tangled in the sweater and started whining and struggling in the fabric. "Calm down, dad." I sighed. "Stop squirming." I gently picked him up in the bundle of the black sweater and started to unwrap the cloth from around him.

Once he was exposed, I saw him tangled in the thread which gave me an idea as I gently removed the thread from his baby limbs. "...Young master," I called, setting the sweater aside, much to my father's dismay. "Are those traps still in the back of the carriage?"


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going to the door and confronting Hannah and Claude directly, I took several different traps from the carriage and quickly set them up in different places in the Trancy gardens. Once they were all set up (I had a lot of trouble with that since my father kept on trying to play in the traps, falling for the bait I set up), I snatched my father and hid in the bushes. There were five traps scattered through the garden, one for each demon that would give me trouble (I can handle Alois in a fight, fair or not).

The first traps to spring were by the roses. Looking over, I saw the triplets trapped in the tightly woven nets. Then, Claude came out from the kitchen door, looking for them, and fell down the deep hole I dug up (thankfully, my father never sprang that one, as hard as it was to keep him away from it. It was, like, a twenty foot drop! Before you say, "how's that possible?! You should've been caught!", I have demon abilities, reaper abilities, and Bardroy's explosives at my disposal. Also, my father is THE Sebastian Michaelis...don't question). Sadly, Hannah wasn't as easy to capture, but at least it was much less dangerous now.

With my father in my arms, I took in a deep breath and made my way across the garden. I passed right by the triplets, and Claude. Though I didn't hear him say anything like, "Let me out, and I won't harm you!" (or whatever someone like him would say when trapped in a twenty foot ditch) I tried not to think anything of it. We weren't there for Claude or the triplets (for once). We were strictly there for Hannah.

Passing right by them, not giving them any acknowledgment, I let myself in the manner. Aside from my father's baby moans and grunts, it was completely silent and creepy in the mansion. So I could have my hands free, I looked down at my father. "Daddy, I need to let go. Can you hang on my back or sit on my shoulders or something?" He gave me a questioning look with his large red eyes as I sighed. "...Right...you're a baby, and probably have no idea what I just said...or at least no idea how to respond..." Regardless, I took him under his arms and set him on my shoulders behind my head, growing out my cat ears so he had something to hold onto (and boy, did he hold on tight). It was probably just the ears, but he started giggling once again.

I looked around every corner I found in my path very carefully. Several times in my search for Hannah, I had to shush my father because he was giggling or whining. "...I should've left you with Ciel..." I groaned under my breath. "I bet Hannah's going to show up out of nowhere, just like how this writer insists on how all villains should appear." (I just broke the fourth wall~ Sebastian's daughter. Don't question.)

It didn't matter how prepared I was for it, when I heard, "I see you came to deliver a baby. Small question, did the stork grow tired of holding him the whole way?" in Hannah's voice that was slightly respectable, but still in a semi-growl that would scare the devil himself, I jumped, shaking in my black, leather boots.

Turning, I met Hannah face to face. Her teal blue eye gazing at me while her other still hid under the bandage. Across her purple lips was a smile as she gazed at me with her hands folded in front of her. I heard my father's worried moans and whines behind me as he pulled my ears to hide behind, and even took my hair to hide under as he held on my neck tighter. He was obviously nervous, and it was understandable. If he wasn't in this situation, he could've easily beaten her, Claude, and the triplets to a pulp, leaving me bored and not needed, but now, he couldn't even sit up himself or make any form of communication other than the giggling, whining, and moans. (I call Bull on anyone who says that having a baby is a miracle. I'll stick to the quote, "The best baby is someone else's!"...great...now I sound just like my mom...)

"Where is it?" I asked her, getting right to the point. I didn't want to be here one second longer than I had to be. "How do I turn my father back to normal? Where's the antidote?"

To my demand, she calmly laughed. "I apologize, Ms. Michaelis." she smiled. "You caught me. I was under the impression that you wanted a baby."

"Why the hell would I want a baby?!" I snapped. "They're smelly, demanding, loud, selfish, obnoxious, and always in the way!" I didn't know it then, but my father looked around my neck to see my face with his wide red eyes. "Also, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm only a teenager in demon years! Like hell I can handle it! Now give me the antidote!"

Again she smiled. "You're not curious why I did any of this?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I asked right back. "You just wanted to get Ciel while my father was kicked down. We're not idiots. I'm tied to the young master just as my father is. _His_ contracts are _my_ contracts." I felt little hands and feet climbing down my back, but I was too busy to acknowledge it. "As long as I'm my father's daughter, I will always be another loyal servant of the Phantomhives. The only two people who can release me from the contract is my father, and my master. I received an order to get my father back to normal, and that's what I'm going to do, right dad?" I felt behind my head for the baby only to find my own neck.

There was no way my father understood what I said...he's just a stupid baby! (...He's THE Sebastian Michaelis, _...don't question it).

Still, with widened green eyes, I ripped the black glove from my hand and froze at the fading purple mark. I jerked my head around. "DAD!" I screamed before I saw him. He was crawling away, out the door.

If things couldn't get any worse, I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye and Claude came out, snatching up the baby demon in his hands with a smirk.

I felt my blood racing as I ran over and started throwing attacks.

Face punch. Side kick. Shoulder smack.

"You certainly did inherit your father's detective wit."

Head kick. Body slam. Face claw.

"And you are very good at your job as a protector."

Back slam. Face punch. Shoulder claw.

"But the first rule of detective work is to know your opponents motives. You always have been an act-first-think-later kind of demon."

No matter what attack I threw at him, Claude dodged them all, not even letting my father slip from his grip, and even threw a few attacks at me, leaving me on the cold, hard tile.

Hannah continued to torture me by commenting on my mistakes. "Very clever to set up the traps, but you didn't consider that we had, yet, another demon that no one knows about in this manner who can copy anything or anyone with the wave of her hand. Don't worry, you won't meet her, she's tending to the young master now, who is in town at the moment.

"It's true, I wanted to take Ciel Phantomhive so I can deliver happiness to my young master, but I also knew about your connection to the Phantomhives and to your father, and even to the demonic underworld all together. I wasn't lying when I said you were good at your job as a protector. Now, with Sebastian trapped in an infant form, and you released from your servitude, you have no more ties to Ciel Phantomhive, leaving Ciel as free pickings for any demon, except to you. All you can do is reap his soul now, Ms. _ Sutcliff Michaelis."

I knew it was the wrong time for it, but I smirked. "Good, Mrs. Annafellows." I stated. "Seems like you did your homework, but you're forgetting one thing." With that, I stood tall and strong, though Claude beat me down to the tile ground. "Loyalty is unconditional. I will continue to be loyal to my father, and to the young master...to the bitter end. Now release my father, and give me the antidote!"

Hannah shrugged. "I can't." she replied. "I'm sure you know, the only one with the antidote is the one who made the pill, where the triplets are taking your father now."

I furrowed my brows. "...Why wouldn't you keep my father prisoner?...Not that I'm complaining..."

"You think we need a baby here in the manner?" she almost laughed. "Please. We're already having trouble with the young master. We cannot have an infant here, even if we wanted. Also, like you said, infants are nothing but a pain, or do you no longer stand by what you said only moments ago?"

I stayed silent as I gazed out the door, where my father was crawling towards not long ago. If my father understood what I had said about babies, which he undoubtedly did, then he must've been hurt, and then released me from the contract. It's the only explanation I could think of as to why I was no longer bound to the contract. Though he wasn't that impulsive usually, he was a baby now, and babies tend to think on the spot because of their short attention spans and short term memories. If I went after him, one look at me (or my cat ears and tail) and he'll probably forget all about it...but I'd still be burdened with the memories.

With a deep breath, I shot her a glare. I had no one on my back to protect, so I had no problem threatening her and starting a fight for information. "Where is he?" I hissed.

Hannah smiled once again. "He's with the maker of the pill, I told you." she answered. "He's possibly half way there by now."

"WHERE?!" I growled, my eyes glowing pink as my fangs grew long and sharp. "Where. Is. My. Father?!"

The maid seemed unphased. "A place you, of all demons, know quite well." she answered. "A place only one with shinigami blood is permitted to enter."

My eyes widened. All the pieces started to fit together. To think the complex wild goose chase was, in fact, so simple and straight forward. I ran out of the manner and told Bardroy to get out of the coachman seat. When he did, I didn't give him enough time to get in the carriage itself before I whipped the reigns.

"_!" Ciel shouted out the window over the wind. "What's going on?! Where is Sebastian?! Where are we going?!"

It was really stupid, but I ignored him and just forced the horses to go faster and pick up more and more speed.

How could I have been so stupid? The answer was just under my nose, and I never even thought to look there.

"_!" the boy Earl snapped. "STOP THIS CARRIAGE NOW!" I followed the command as he exited from his seat in the wheeled box. The first thing he noticed was my un-gloved, unmarked hand in the silvery moonlight. Taking in a deep breath, he clutched his head and asked, "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Claude and Hannah took my father." I summed up.

With that, he looked even more confused. "...If they kidnapped him," he stated, trying to catch my train of thought that was already far from the station. "...then why did we leave the manner to begin with?"

"Because he's not there anymore." I answered quickly. "Please, get back in the carriage! We have to hurry!"

"What will happen if we are too late?" Ciel asked in a venomous tone.

My mind was working too fast for him to understand, and if I tried to get him up to speed without slowing down, the whole process only be delayed longer. "If we're too late, I'll lose all my ties as your servant, and possibly even to my demonic blood." I answered.

I waited as the boy Earl nodded. "...I see. Now, where is Sebastian and how do we get him back here and returned to normal?"

"...I'm not sure on the 'normal' part..." I answered truthfully. "But, I do know where he is, how to get him back with us, and how to re-include myself in the contract."

"One thing at a time." Ciel requested. "Where is he now?"

"The worst place for him to be right about now." I sighed. "...He's with my mother."

**Sorry, not a ton of Baby!Sebastian in this chapter. I promise, the next chapter won't be this talky. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't slow the carriage down until we finally made it to the large, silver and glass gates, which wasn't until the next morning. To a new comer, it would've been impressive and overwhelming. How do I know that? Those were my thoughts all through Reaper Elementary, and beginning Reaper Junior High. Now that I'm almost a graduate, it doesn't have the same appeal, like when you first see the new house you're going to move into vs after you've lived there for a few years. You still love the house (if you've made it a home) but it doesn't give off the same whimsical feeling as it did the first month or so.

Let me explain something really quick. I'm sure you all know about the normal reaper training. I bet you didn't know this, they offer multiple levels for those children born with reaper blood and teach them the basics in elementary, and it gets more and more advanced as the centuries pass (we also get our scythes after elementary school, so after high school, when we pass the final exam, we get our full reaper glasses and have an option to upgrade our scythes, though we get an upgrade after every level we pass. It's actually pretty cool. The sad thing is, because I'm only half reaper, or shinigami, or death god, or whatever you wanna call it, I can only come to class every other week, so either I get held back to spend twice as long on the material, or I get into even more advanced classes to catch up).

So far, there's only been four in those classes as far as I know (including myself), so it's more of one-on-one training, since only one of those four was my age, who was half reaper and half human (the only reaper alive with brown eyes and no need for glasses), the one ahead of me was my good-for-nothing full reaper brother, and I only heard that there was a new little girl in those classes. I don't even know her name, but my mom told me she's starting Reaper Junior High soon.

Once we get to the high school, we have to wait for the new recruits to learn the basics, then the "born reapers" come in and are like advanced students. It's sorta like that one kid in school that knows the material in the lesson before the teacher does (don't lie, you've seen that one person at some point in your life).

(...Wait for you to think of that one person...Okay! Let's move on~!)

When Ciel and I approached the gates, two reapers on duty stopped us. "Where are_ you_ going, _demon_?"

"Why do we have to go through this every time I stop by?" I sighed, looking up with a glare in my green eyes. "Let me pass. I have to talk with my mother for something very important."

Suddenly, the guards' yellow-green eyes widened and they backed off. "Ms. _ Sutcliff! So sorry! Won't happen again!" (Reapers never use my last name, since it's a demon's. They use my middle name in it's place instead, even Ronald, and my mother. My uncles sometimes do sometimes don't, so I have to listen for both).

I groaned and clutched my head as I placed my other hand behind Ciel to show that he was with me and moved through the opening gates. "...You mean like last week when you promised it wouldn't happen again? Or the time before that?...Or every time I've ever had to come here?!" I semi-mumbled under my breath.

As we crossed the courtyard that seemed to go on for miles, several reapers tried to stop me until I'd either show them my eyes or my scythe under my shirt (it's normally under my sweater, but...then my father got a hold of that...and...yeah...) to which they'd back off.

Half shoving Ciel, half guiding him, I forcefully made my way through the doors and down the never ending hall. We bypassed the room for the To Die list, the scythe room, the glasses room, the optometrist (yes, he has a separate room from the glasses room), the Library of Souls (I can never find a good book to read in there...unless it was Finnie's, Bard's, or Mey-rin's books. Those were pretty interesting, and I used to scare them when I came back to the manner and I know their whole life story. Sometimes, I'd use my demon powers of all-sight and freak them out more, but my father caught me and threatened me with a bath if he caught me again. It's safe to say I stopped messing with their heads.), all the way to the center lobby. Ciel looked around in confusion. "...Where are we?" he huffed.

I groaned, looking around. I knew where we were, but I was trying to figure out where my mom was, and more importantly, my dad. Looking around the room, I found, at least, a (hopefully) helpful face. "Ronald!" I called.

The blonde turned before smiling and leaning on his lawn mower. "Hey _. I didn't know you'd be here, I thought you were with your dad this week."

I shrugged. "...Sorta. I was supposed to, but stuff happened, and I need to find my mom. Any idea where he is?"

Ronald furrowed his brows and tapped his chin with his own black gloved hand. "Uh...I think I saw him with Will not long ago. Did you try the library?"

I sighed. "We already passed the library!"

"...'We'?" It was then when his attention side tracked to Ciel behind me, looking at the two of us talk with an annoyed blue eye. Seeing a human, the reaper in front of me face-palmed. "_, you know that humans aren't allowed in the facility. He sticks out like a soar thumb!"

"Please Ronald." I begged. "Don't tell anyone. Demons aren't allowed here either, and I heard that my father was being held here against his will."

Ronald sighed and shrugged. "I don't know how much it'll help, seeing as how you already went all around the campus apparently, but your secret's safe with me."

I smiled and hugged him quickly. (Ronald was always like a big brother to me. He could never let me down). "Thanks a ton." I stated as I snatched Ciel's hand and ran back up the hall where we came (the longer I'm not under contract, the more forceful and casual I am with handling him, or so I've noticed).

When we finally made it to the library, I didn't waste any time rushing in and finding my mom. It was kinda hard to ignore the screams of terror in the room anyway. Following the screams, Ciel and I found the cause and both sighed in relief. My mother ran around the isle, chasing after my dad, who was chasing the scythes, most likely for the souls (he's probably just hungry).

I smiled as I ran up to my father, and scooped him in my arms, squeezing him tightly, despite his squirming. "DADDY!" I cried. "I'm so happy to see you! I was worried sick!" I then held him as far from me as possible so I can see him, my hands under his arms. "Why did you leave me?! BAD BABY!"

My mom finally caught up with us as he huffed in and out, his long blood red hair finding it's way in his face. "_?" he called. "Why're you here, sweetheart?"

"I was looking for dad." I answered. "I got a tip that he'd be here."

Hearing that, my mother raised a brow. "And you recognized him?" he asked. "Just like that?"

Ciel groaned. "Just so you know, Grell, _ had been caring for him all day yesterday, and has been searching for a cure the whole time."

My mother smiled at that. "And all this time, I thought you would grow up as bad with kids as me."

"...I am." I groaned. "Mom, please just give me the antidote. I know it was you who turned him into a baby."

Looking over, William glared at my red haired mother. "_You_ caused this?" he growled before he gave a low sigh. "Why am I not surprised, you brought trouble that causes us all to work overtime?"

Suddenly, my mom got very nervous and wide eyed. "Calm down, Will! It's not like I have a cure!"

That statement echoed in my head. "...You DON'T?!" I shouted, punching my mother upside the head just like my father would (I did it both on his behalf and for myself).

William looked at me and sighed deeply. "The cure is very simple to make, but can only be made by the one who made the pill your father took." he explained.

I slumped. "Uncle Undertaker already told me that."

"Here." he sighed. Quickly, the black haired reaper gave us a list, which Ciel took and looked over. "This is everything we need to make the antidote. If everything is correct, and your father consumes it correctly, he will be restored to his former self." he explained. Glancing at my hand, he added, "If you hurry, you won't lose your demonic half as well."

I looked down on my un-gloved hand. The black nail polish that marked me as a demon was cleaned off. Taking off my other glove, I was slightly relieved to see the nail polish there.

Looking up from the list, Ciel approached the reaper in black. "What will happen if we fail to retrieve these items in time?"

William thought about it before he answered, "She has already been seemingly released from her contract with you. If her father does not return the seal to her before it's too late, she will lose all her demonic ability and lose all ties to her father, and the demonic underworld."

"How long do you think I have?" I asked.

William tapped his chin for a second, inspecting me before he answered, "As of now, three days is a fair guess."

I nodded. "Thanks for the tip, Uncle Will." I stated. "And don't worry. When I get back, I can clean up after my father."

"No need." my uncle waved it off, tossing a mop and a bucket to my mother. "Grell is already on it."

"I know! I know!" my mother groaned, roughly starting to clean the mess in the library. "A woman can take a hint!"

I thought about telling him that he wasn't a woman, and the new girl and myself are the only two female reapers in existence, but I decided to keep my mouth closed. I had some things to do anyway.

Taking the list in my hand, Ciel, my father, and I left the facility (my father whining the whole way, trying to go back for the scythes).

"Let's see...what do we need?" I asked, mostly to myself as I looked over the list.

Antidote Ingredients:  
The soul of Peter Pan  
Two threads from an invincible spider's web  
A blue butterfly's wing  
A feather from Heaven  
A ring cursed with dying cries

I looked over the list again and again. I had no idea where to find these things. "So, what does it mean, 'The soul of Peter Pan'?" Ciel asked as he loaded in the carriage. I placed my father on the other seat and drove the horses back to London to start our search.

"...I'm not sure..." I answered as the boy Earl poked his head out the window so we could talk. "I'm not even familiar with who Peter Pan is, to be honest."

Ciel sighed. "Peter Pan is a folk tale. A boy comes down to Earth to find some lonely child who's unhappy, then take that child to Neverland, where, according to legend, the children never grow to adulthood." he explained.

I thought about the other ingredients. "Well, we'd have to return to the Trancy's." I sighed. "It's the only place I can think of that has an invincible spider web."

"What about the butterfly?" Ciel asked. "Where can we find a blue butterfly?"

I furrowed my brows in deep thought. "...I think there might be one in Alois Trancy's bedroom. I remember seeing one when I was reaping with my mom. And the feather from heaven..." I thought harder. "Do you remember where my father defeated Ash and Angela?"

"It was on London Bridge." he answered. "But they were in-cased in stone. How do you plan on getting a single feather?"

"I'll find a way." I growled. "...I have to."


End file.
